Mi querida Konoha
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: A veces las acciones pueden estar equivocadas y provocar un gran mal en los demás, pero una persona nunca es buena ni mala porque cada quien tiene sus propios motivos. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**aviso: ****_Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

**Bueno esta historia me costo mucho hacer, creo que fue lo mas difícil que escribí hasta ahora y me quedo algo corta, cuando me toco avaricia realmente quede confundida e investigue mucho para tener un concepto en fin pensé que no iba a terminarla pero acá esta**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**AVARICIA: ha sido demostrada como un vicio. En efecto, al tratarse de un deseo que sobrepasa los límites de lo ordinario o lícito- Wikipedia**

Él lo quería todo, el poder, la fama, el puesto y más que nada proteger a Konoha, pero había un solo problema, los _demás_.

En su cabeza, no entendía porque la gente que lo rodeaba podía ser tan incompetente e inútil, el objetivo estaba claro, hacer a Konoha la aldea más poderosa sin importar los sacrificios necesarios, ni el sufrimiento de aquellas personas. A él no le temblaban las manos a la hora de dar una orden desagradable, ni cuando mandaba a "persuadir" a los traidores, aquel que atentara contra sus creencias no merecía misericordia.

Estaba sentado en su despacho, en plena oscuridad y en una de las zonas subterráneas de la aldea, en aquel lugar solo había una vela y mucho papeles que estaban siendo organizados es ese momento. Por su mente pasaban millones de cosas, desde las nuevas misiones de sus Ambus hasta el echo de estar en aquel sombrío lugar, porque a él no le correspondía ese sitio, Danzo Shimura no debería estar ahí, él debería estar en el despacho del Hokage mirando desde el gran ventanal como Konoha era dirigida por él, con mano de hierro y demostrando que un shinobi no debería dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos,estos solo hace fallar a las misiones y arruinan al pueblo.

Con un suspiro se resigno, todavía no era su tiempo, pero pronto le sería y entonces todos se darían cuenta que Hiruzen estaba equivocado y que fueron sus creencias lo que llevaron a Konoha a la destrucción...

.

.

.

Se sentó con un suspiro, la orden estaba echa y todo se encontraba en marcha, por fin sus planes estaban en pie, el clan Uchiha sería eliminado y nada más ni nada menos por el prodigio y orgullo del clan, Uchiha Itachi, le fué tan fácil manipularlo para lograr su cometido lo único que necesitó fue amenazar a su pequeño hermano menor y luego todo estaba echo, eso demostraba que los sentimientos en los ninjas solo llevaban a la destrucción.

Con sus planes encaminados por fin podía relajarse y pensar en los siguientes pasos para conseguir más poder, primero llamaría a Uchiha Shisui y conseguiría sus ojos, y cuando Itachi cumpliera su misión, aquel dojutsu por fin estaría en sus manos y nadie sospecharía nada.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir su cometido, él seria Hokage y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

**O al menos eso pensaba él, porque sin saberlo aquella noche había firmado su sentencia de muerte.**

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y con ellos, su poder fué aumentando, su ojo derecho y su brazo contenían su inmortalidad, las células del primer hokage también se encontraban en él, una por cada sharingan que tenia, los ambus bajo sus ordenes cada día aumentaban creando soldados perfectos sin sentimientos y totalmente leales. Todo iba según lo planeado, Tsunade estaba en coma, y en ese momento estaban dirigiéndose a reunirse con el señor feudal para nombrar un nuevo líder, dentro de muy poco todo seria suyo, la fama, la gloria y las riquezas, por fin él podría proteger a Konoha sin que nadie se opusiera. Él tendría el poder absoluto.

—Por fin seré Hokage—.

Tenía muchas ganas de echarse a reír, pero debía guardar la compostura, después de tantos años llenos de planes, de actuar en la oscuridad, de estar en la sombras, él seria la autoridad máxima, y nadie podría hacer nada para cambiarlo, nadie en la aldea podría desobedecer sus ordenes y por fin le demostraría a Tobirama que él siempre fue la mejor opción para el puesto. Tantos sacrificios por fin habían dado sus frutos...

**Pero lo que él no sabia es que uno de aquellos sacrificios iba hacia el por venganza o mejor dicho justicia.**

.

.

.

La batalla fue ardua y difícil, Sasuke realmente no tenia otra cosa en mente que matarlo, y Danzo no podía perder, no estando tan cerca de cumplir su ambición.

Corrió lo más que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que su final estaba cerca, los ojos de su brazo derecho ya estaban cerrados, y Madara estaba frente suyo, ya no le quedaba otro opción, debía de detenerlos por el bien de Konoha y del mundo shinobi. Los recuerdos de sus días de juventud pasaban por su cabeza, y el más doloroso fue cuando Hiruzen se volvió Hokage, arrebatándole su sueño...

Muchos podrán decir que él fue muy avaro en su vida, y no estarían equivocados, el anhelaba el poder y las riquezas, pero para proteger a Konoha era lo que se necesitaba y esa era su mayor ambición, aunque nuca pudo lograrla...

Activo el jutsu que aunque lo mataría también se llevaría la vida de aquella dos personas que no le permitieron cumplir con su obligación, sintió como su cuerpo se consumía por aquel jutsu y cerro sus ojos, lo ultimo que vio fue a Hiruzen y a él sentados en lo alto admirando a Konoha en todo su esplendor.

**Porque para hacer crecer un árbol se necesitan tanto las brillantes hojas verdes hasta las oscuras raíces. **

* * *

**Eso fue todo, creo que más o menos pude captar la personalidad de Danzo.**

**Espero que les halla gustado**


End file.
